


robron tumblr headcanons

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder Husbands, mafia wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Different headcanons I received to write on Tumblr
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Cain Dingle/Moira Dingle, moira dingle/charity dingle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Isaac and Seb as bffs

Seb moves in with Aaron full time in late March 2020. Cain, Isaac, and Kyle are still living in the Mill with them. Cain and Moira are working on repairing their relationship, but, Cain and Moira have not moved back in together yet.  
Living together is extremely fun for Isaac and Seb. Isaac and Seb are in their terrible twos together. One day they decide to try to climb up the stairs by themselves it looks like fun. Aaron and Cain went into the kitchen for a second to get a drink. They come back to see Isaac and Seb climbing the stairs. Aaron and Cain immediately grab the children and tell them that they can't go up those stairs because they can fall and get hurt and they won't like that. Cain or Aaron work on toddler-proofing the house which is those dangerous stairs since Seb and Isaac have tried to run up and down the stairs before as happens at that age.   
Aaron tells Seb that he should show Isaac all the cars that he got from him and antie Vic. Seb shows Isaac all the cars that he has and the tools and he and Isaac enjoy playing with them and doing car chases to see who is faster. The winner changes each time but what is important to them is that they have fun. They are excited that it will be warm soon as then they can play outside. When it gets warmer they get to enjoy the Mills nice backyard and run around and play there. Cain and Aaron built a toddler outdoor play area where they can run around and play with their cars and everything else. The boys have the summer of their lives.  
While Isaac and Seb are playing the two of them also devise how to get their parents back together and how to get daddy Robert out of prison. That is a blast for them, and their plans turn out to be quite successful. By the time fall starts Cain, Isaac, and Kyle moved back in with Moira. Robert was also found to be innocent of the murder of Lee and he was reunited with his husband, son, sisters, and little nephew. Isaac and Ben enjoyed being two years old. That friendship they built lasted for years, and they had many adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanon robron+ finding out they are having the twins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to write this as a more canon-compliant with surrogacy and what would have happened if Ryan hadn’t left. I will also write one in my au verse and how the twins came to be.

Luke confessed to murdering his brother and the court found that Robert really did act in self-defense. Robert was so happy he was not going to prison, and that he and Aaron would continue to expand their family. He was also happy that he could continue being there for Vic and his nephew. 

In December 2019, Aaron and Robert found a lovely woman named Rachael who was willing to be their surrogate. She was not scared of Aaron and Robert’s history, everyone makes mistakes, but she could tell that they were good dads. The first IVF round was successful and by February 2020 they knew that they were expecting a baby. Seb came to live with them full time in March 2020. Seb was very excited that he would have a younger brother or sister. Liv was excited to be an aunt again and was hopeful that by the time the baby arrives she would be able to hold them. Vic was excited to meet the new addition to the family and happy that Harry would have more cousins to play with. 

Robert and Aaron were excited it was the first scan and they would be able to see their little peach. When they were in the checkup and they saw it, it was an out of this world experience for them. When they were back home they showed the family the sonogram. Seb was excited to see the picture of his baby sibling. 

Life was continuing for them with work and school when suddenly they reached the 20-week checkup. They were in the clinic with Rachael and the doctor. They were looking at the screen. The doctor asked them if they wanted to know what they were having, they nodded in affirmation. 

“Well it looks like you are having twins, this one over here is a little boy, and that one over there is a little girl,” the doctor said. 

Robert and Aaron were over the moon that they would have two new additions to their family. when they were home they showed Liv and Seb the picture and explained to them that they were having twins, a boy, and a girl. That Seb would have a little brother and sister. He was very happy when he heard the news. 

Robert and Aaron were ecstatic to welcome the new additions into the family and were busy preparing the nursery. They had already picked out their names, the girl would be Annie Grace and the boy would be Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on Tumblr or twitter as yorit1


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ur Robron headcanons if you could bless us with Serial Killer Robron i would be very grateful 💜 no pressure

Robert and Aaron’s biggest fear is losing each other, especially to prison. Beating people up or killing others, especially those who deserve it is not a problem, as long as they don’t lose each other. Husbands, best friends, partners for life, and partners in crime. The two of them are what one would call antiheroes, they take down the bad guys. Some people close to them call them Murder Husbands, they are at times accompanied by Charity and Moira who are affectionately called mafia wives. 

The first time it happened was when Syd McFarlane kidnapped Aaron and blackmailed them for $100,000 after they broke Adam out of prison and he was broken out as well. They made sure that the charges were dropped against Adam. Syd, however, was going to ruin everything and he threatened Aaron. Charity found a way to get the money and came with Robert. Moira brought the shotgun for protection. Syd was homophobic and sexist so Moira shot him. Aaron and Robert ensured that they were dead. Syd was never found and since the Mcfarlane family didn’t care about him no one went looking for him. The four of them had a pack no one removes them from their spouse and they keep their family safe always. Family is the most important thing to them. 

That money that was stolen was split 50/50. Robert and Aaron celebrated by having sex on the money. That was a thrill for them that they have never experienced before. Since family is first they split the money with their family and was also a way for them to pay for the surrogate. Just because they have done some dark things does not mean they are bad dads. Aaron and Robert were truly looking forward to having a baby. 

In March 2019 Aaron and Robert were happy they had a baby through surrogacy that they named Annie Grace. Aaron’s mum was also pregnant again. Suddenly Paddy’s biological dad rocked up into town and tried to ruin everything. He destroyed Grace’s memorial garden and almost dropped Annie Grace when Paddy let him hold her. He also kept telling Aaron what to do when he was trying to fix her memorial garden. Aaron asked Robert if he minded if he killed Bear. The two of them made sure Bear never came back to bother their family. They will always look out for their family first. Their daughter is the most important person in the world to them and they will protect her from everything. 

In April 2019 they went out into town to celebrate Robert’s birthday. Victoria also came with them, Adam couldn’t make it because he had to go on an overnight business trip for the scrapyard. During the night they all got separated. Vic was taken home by a guy who then raped her. Vic told them she was raped and pregnant. Adam was going to raise it as his own. Moira, Charity, Aaron, and Robert were not happy. When Wendy came to stalk Vic at work Charity kicked her out. She told Robert what happened. Lee then started to intimidate her and kept breaking into Aaron and Robert’s home. The four of them decided enough was enough. Lee had to die. Moira was going to play the seductress, Charity would play bartender at her friend’s pub. Aaron and Robert would take the rapist down. Moira very easily seduced him and took him by the river. Aaron and Robert took him down and got rid of him. They made it look like a suicide and that he was full of remorse for raping women. Murder husbands and mafia wives celebrated that evening for ridding the world of evil. Wendy kept trying to intimidate her, Charity took care of her. 

Mandy comes to Charity to help her steal from casinos. She is happy to be part of this operation. She lets the others know and Aaron and Robert successfully take part of the share since Mandy was playing poor and stealing from the family. They would always take care of their family, they had Liv and Annie Grace to look after plus Vic and her new baby. As is every time they successfully steal money from someone they threw it around the floor and had sex on it. They successfully stole a car and destroyed it and had sex in it before they destroyed it. 

Crime turns them on. While they hate the thought of either of them going to prison and consider it their worst nightmare. They love taking out the bad guys and protecting their families. They will always protect Liv, Annie Grace, his sisters, and friends. They also love each other and no one will ever come between them or separate them. Husbands for life, best friends for life, partners for life, partners in crime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s a headcanon you have for Aaron/Robert/Liv? You can include Seb or any other Sugden-Dingle children, too.

Liv was excited to be celebrating her 18th birthday. This past year had been hard on her and their family. She has had a few seizures, and the doctors are not sure if it is epilepsy. She continued to battle her alcoholism daily, and now being of legal drinking age all her friends want to take her out to drink. Liv is also still figuring out her sexuality, She knows that she is not interested in sex but she is still working out if she is interested in dating and whom. She is happy that at least Robert was found not guilty and was not in prison. 

Liv also considered herself to be truly lucky to have her family. She was never worried about working out her sexuality living with her brother and brother in law. Living with a gay and bisexual man relieved the pressure of her being kicked out of home for her sexuality. She also had a beautiful nephew Seb and she would have another nephew and niece in a few months. Vic and Chas also just had babies. Liv knew she was lucky for her family. 

On the day of her birthday, Liv walked downstairs. Seb ran up to her and showed her the gift that he made for her and the newest hammer that he got. 

“Auntie Liv happy bithday! dis for you,” Seb said and handed her a drawing he made of their family, dog, and his future siblings. 

“Thanks, mate, it’s pretty.” She said as she bent down and hugged Seb. 

The two of them walked over to the table where there was a huge birthday cake with 18 written on top. Liv could see that it was Robert’s handiwork. Aaron had a smile on his face and went over to hug her. 

“Happy birthday Liv. The family should be here soon to celebrate. Later we will go so you can have a party with your friends on your big day. You only turn 18 once.” 

“What are you going to do?”

“Seb will have a sleepover with nana Chas and Eve. Robert and I have booked a hotel.”

“ugh. TMI.”

Robert had a smile and came over to hug her as well. “Happy Birthday. We can have some cake before the rest of the family will be here.”

“CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!” Seb said excitedly. 

“Okay mate Liv first, it’s her birthday, but we will all have some okay,” Robert told him, Seb nodded in understanding. 

Liv blew out the candles and was happy where she was. She was happy that she was going to see her family soon for the family party, after that she would have the home to herself to have her friends over, she was happy that Aaron and Robert trusted her. 

The doorbell rang. Liv heard Chas, Paddy, Vic, and Adam enter the house. Vic brought another cake over that was clearly made by her. Chas did not bring over alcohol. Liv has decided since she had alcohol issues as a teen she would not be drinking. 

“Happy birthday love,” Chas said and hugged her. Vic hugged her as well.

The party was a blast. She had fun. There was good food and good company and everyone was having a good time. As the party was winding down everyone was wishing her best wishes again as they were leaving.

“Liv Robert and I are heading out, have fun tonight. Seb want to say bye to auntie Liv.”

“Bye Bye Liv,” Seb said as he hugged Liv. 

Liv was home alone. She hoped that her friends would respect her and her wishes of a dry party. She and Gabby found a lot of dry drinks they could make. Gabby came over.

“Ready to get started?” Gabby asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have a second part of Liv’s teen party and will deal more with those teen issues plus teen parties.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robron morning routine headcanon?

Robert loved his and Aaron’s morning routine. Aaron was extra snuggly in the morning. Robert loved waking up with Aaron snuggled up to his chest. He gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek when he felt him wake up. When he was fully awake he kissed him on the lips.

“Good morning,” Robert said cheerily.

“Morning,” Aaron said and went back in for the kiss. It was always nice to start the morning with sex. 

Aaron walked downstairs after his shower. He saw that Robert was finishing making up breakfast. Seb was sitting in his high chair with some food in his mouth. The second Seb saw Aaron he let out happy babbles and dadda dadda. Seb held out his hands so that Aaron would come down to him. Aaron gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked him what he was eating. Seb showed him the vegetables he was eating. 

Breakfast was ready and they were about to sit down to eat. Liv in propper teen fashion decided that was the perfect time for her to come downstairs.

“Morning losers.” She said as she came downstairs. As she passed by Seb she caressed his cheek and “Morning squirt.” Seb smiled back at her. 

On the table was toast with different spreadable. There was also Full English breakfast and also some vegetables. They all need to eat their vegetables. Seb loved tomatoes and cucumbers and was always happy to eat them. 

When they were done eating, Liv went to spend time with Gabby and Jacob. Robert and Aaron were planning on spending time with Seb and his cars. Isaac was also going to come over and play with him.

“I love you,” Robert came behind Aaron and hugged him from the back while Aaron was washing the dishes. Robert loved to hug Aaron from behind. Aaron turned off the sink and turned around and hugged Rober. “I love you too.” This Sunday morning was going great so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr or twitter as yorit1


End file.
